ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Skills
Survival skills is the 31rst episode of Simien 10. It is the first appearance of NML. Plot The team is going on a trip in the woods, in the jeep. Simien started playing on a iPod, but Allen throws it from his hands, and tells him they will go on a trip without any technology, they need a vacation, from everything. From a camera Len Yuefo, looks at them saying: "No technology they want, no technology they will get." The team stops the jeep and starts making the camp. They see a squirrel, but he suddenly glitches, showing a mechanical skin. Simien notices something is wierd, and turns into Soundwave. He shoots water at the squirrel, and discovers it is a robot. Other animals appear, and Soundwave shoots water at them, discovering they are robots too. The robots start growing and becoming more mechanical. The team attacks them, and Vorkus eats the remains as a attack. A UFO appears and starts sucking Zynon into it. At the last second Zynon unlocks Simien a new alien, NML. NML starts attacking the robot aliens, and kills them instantly, and starts running after the UFO. He jumps through the trees, and starts destroying the ufo. He stops suddenly to a moment, and Zynon appears from the hole, turning Simien back, and then the UFO fixed itself. Simien returns to his friends, and Vorkus says he is hungry, and so are the others. Simien says that for one second he lost control of NML, but Zynon turned him back. The team went to search for food. They saw some berries, but there was a bear, so Simien turned into Tongue Twister to take the berries. He took, but the bear smelled him, and they fought, and Tongue Twister won. The team discover the bear was a robot too, and they must look out for other robots. They made a campfire with Eruption, and went to sleep. The next day they decided to go find Zynon. Simien thinks about using Dark Hole to find the place, and they found themselves on Len's ship. Dark Hole fought the robots, but Len teleported the ship, to a jungle, and left them there. Again, they were hungry. They found some fruits, but again robots fell down, and attacked. Simien wanted to use NML again, but Ic told him not too, but he used he anyway. Like before, NML destroyed the robots easily, but more robots came. He kept killing them, but he stopped a second, and then started attacking everything. The rest of the team ran away on Permbyt's back. Omnimorph told the rest that they are in a big problem. They still searched after Zynon., but ran away from NML. After half an hour, they look like cavemen. They see many animals near a giant rock. Vorkus bit them and discovered they were robots. They attacked the robots, and Ic from the side phased through the rock and opened the door, finding the ufo under it. Everyone entered the rock. They saw Zynon trapped on the wall, and they freed him. They easily beated Len, but then NML came. NML attacked everyone, but Allen. Allen turned into a Petronite, and NML was scared. He covered NML in diamonds except his symbol and Zynon turned him back. The team activated the UFO and flew away home. Major events *First appearance of NML *Len Yuefo returns and captures Zynon *Simien loses control of NML Aliens used *Soundwave *NML (2x) *Tongue Twister *Eruption *Dark Hole *NML (second time) Villains *Len Yuefo *Animal robots Characters *Simien *Zynon *Omnimorph *Ic *Vorkus *Permbyt *Allen Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Simien 10